Most motor vehicles, including modern automobiles, have a powertrain with an engine or motor that delivers driving power through a transmission to wheel end assemblies that support and transfer torque to the wheels. The wheel end assemblies typically include a half shaft coupled to the transmission via an inboard joint and a hub bearing assembly mounted on an outboard joint. The hub bearing assembly defines a throughbore for receiving the half shaft and includes an inner member that defines an inner raceway, an outer member that defines an outer raceway, and rolling elements positioned within the raceways such that the inner member is rotatable within the outer member. A wheel hub supporting a wheel is integral with or mounted on the inner member. The half shaft extends through the throughbore of the hub bearing assembly to drive the wheel hub and the wheel.
Although current vehicle wheel end assembly designs are adequate, there is a challenge to manufacture wheel end assemblies that are more serviceable and robust. In some situations, contaminants such as dirt, water, or salt may be introduced into the wheel end assembly. Such contaminants may make it difficult to remove the bearing assembly from the half shaft during service.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved wheel end assembly. In addition, it is desirable to provide a wheel end assembly that is less prone to the introduction of contaminants. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.